


Глазами Любви

by meowfix



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гамма не может решиться сделать первый шаг. Юни делает это за него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глазами Любви

Надо успокоиться, говорит себе Гамма. Надо сделать глубокий вдох, выдох и перезагрузить мир. Чтобы все непременно стало хорошо.  
Сигарета плохо подходит в качестве кнопки reset, но другой у него нет, и Гамма нервно достает одну из пачки. Колесико зажигалки заедает, и никак не хочет выдать необходимую искру. Гамма думает, что разъебет ее сейчас нахер, если она немедленно...  
Огонек вспыхивает. Гамма прикуривает и делает глубокую затяжку. Дым горчит и навевает воспоминания о том, чего не было. О том, что никогда не случиться.  
В свои двадцать с лишним Гамма это одно большое "не". Он не офицер Мильфиоре, он не умирал, он очень много чего "не". Десятки убитых людей - нет, что вы. Этого не было.  
Бьякуран и его отравленной улыбки не было.  
Пустых, безразличных глаз Принцессы тоже не было.  
Признания в любви, последней минуты на двоих и того щемящего, всепоглощающего чувства за мгновение до того, как все исчезло, не было.  
Теперь Юни-сама здесь. Она вернулась - хрупкая, тонкая. Его.  
Принцесса.  
Если бы кто-нибудь еще год назад сказал Гамме, что его будет трясти от желания до нее дотронуться, что он будет хотеть повалить ее на кровать и целовать, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться, он выбил бы этому человеку зубы.  
Утром она сделала ему кофе. Слишком сладкий, совершенно девчачий кофе. Пока пил, Гамма представлял ее голой. Представлял, как входит в ее невесомое, хрупкое тело, ласкает не сформировавшуюся еще грудь. Ему показалось, он может кончить от одной мысли.  
Он удивлен, что его не стошнило - от себя. От того, что ему хочется сделать, от того, о чем он думает. Можно было бы попытаться сбежать. Взять машину, съездить в город, снять себе шлюху - фигуристую блондинку, настоящую отвязную блядь, как раз такую, которая нравится нормальным мужикам. Забыться в ее теле, затянуться ей, как сигаретой.  
Не поможет.  
Выпивка, сигареты и шлюхи. Универсальное лекарство бессильно.  
Ему нужна всего одна единственная. Девочка. Совсем ребенок.  
Звук открывшейся двери заставляет его вздрогнуть и выругаться. Сигарета падает на ковер, и он наклоняется, чтобы поднять. Еще не хватало все тут спалить.  
\- Можно? - тихий голос, тонкий и немного нерешительный. Всего одно слово, но сигарета снова падает. Гамма медленно, осторожно, словно любое движение может причинить боль, поднимает ее снова. Он чувствует себя старым.  
Старым, уродливым, громоздким, неуклюжим, отвратительным самому себе, ненужным бесполезным хламом.  
Он бы возненавидел ее, если бы мог. Если бы был способен.  
Юни стоит в дверях, в одной ночной рубашке и свет из дверного проема обрисовывает ее силуэт. Она нереально, невозможно, непостижимо прекрасна.  
Гамма заставляет себя улыбнуться:  
\- Конечно, принцесса. Всегда рад компании, - он небрежно салютует сигаретой, чувствуя, как отдают чем-то двусмысленным слова, и заставляет себя улыбнуться. Заставляет изобразить "мы просто друзья, я, конечно, вам во всем помогу". Это просто. Главное не смотреть ей в глаза.  
Она видит его насквозь. Она видит мир насквозь, его орбиты и оси, и как пересекаются в нем нити следов. Что ей Гамма? Кто ей Гамма?  
Интересно, если бы Ария узнала, она убила бы его? За то, что он посмел думать о ее дочери так. За ту секунду, в которую он перестал хотеть защитить, и захотел обладать.  
Гамма думает, что да. Он бы убил.  
Юни подходит ближе, она говорит тихо, но уверенно:  
\- Мама бы не стала.  
Ему нечего на это сказать, он просто отдергивается от протянутой руки, и его голос горчит, как дым от тлеющей сигареты, как все шлюхи, с которыми он успел переспать за свою долгую, никчемную, бессмысленную жизнь:  
\- Ей бы не пришлось. Я бы сам себя убил.  
Все могло бы на этом закончиться. Он мог бы развернуться и уйти, но он допускает ошибку. Он смотрит Юни в глаза. Ее взгляд это удар под дых, это чертов запрещенный прием, и Гамма чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание.  
В ее глазах слезы, они блестят, и есть в них что-то странное, неодолимое и решительное. Почти злость:  
\- Ты не уйдешь, - говорит она, и ее голос дрожит. - Твое место здесь со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, - она берет его руку и кладет себе на грудь, прижимает, не давая ему отдернуться. - Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной так.  
Ей тринадцать, Господи, ей всего лишь тринадцать. Что она знает о том, как хотеть? В ее возрасте надо ходить, держась за руки и краснеть при мысли о поцелуе.  
Ее возраст - вечность. Она видит миры, которые он не может себе представить, и понимает вещи, которые он никогда не поймет. Что он может ей дать?  
\- Это, - шепчет она, и тянется к нему, привстав на цыпочки, - я хочу это.  
Поцелуй легкий и жгучий. Она ничего не умеет, он в тот момент обо всем забыл. Поцелуй похож на наркотик, который действует мгновенно и навсегда. Один раз и ты уже никогда не слезешь с иглы. Гамма знает. В будущем, которого не было, он уже получил дозу.  
Он заставляет себя отстраниться, собрать волю в кулак, и сказать:  
\- Уже поздно.  
\- Я не уйду, - отвечает она.  
\- Принцесса...  
\- Нет. - Что-то в ее голосе заставляет его замолчать. И посмотреть на нее, впервые посмотреть на нее без определений и ярлыков. - Я не ребенок. И я не знаю, сколько у меня времени. Я отказываюсь его терять.  
Она обвивает его руками за талию, утыкается носом ему в грудь, и он вспоминает момент за секунду до того, как закончилось это будущее, которого не было. Исчезло, утекло как песок в часах.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Гамма чувствует ее шепот телом, и что-то внутри отпускает, поддается. Юни берет его за руку и тянет за собой. Они подходят к кровати, и Юни отпускает его руку, чтобы снять с себя ночную рубашку.  
Это похоже на сон, на жаркий горячечный бред, воплощенную фантазию. На любовь и одержимость, перемешанные друг с другом.  
Она стоит напротив, абсолютно обнаженная и прикрывает руками низ живота. В комнате мало света, но Гамма видит, что она покраснела. Он протягивает руку и касается ее щеки.  
Это все, чего он боялся. Это больше всего, на что он имел право надеяться.  
Юни берет его ладонь в свою. Гамма чувствует, как подрагивают ее пальцы, как коротко и нервно сжимают его, а потом она кладет его руку себе между ног.  
Ирония судьбы, действительно, но тот первый момент он воспринимает, как разряд электричества.  
Юни влажная, мягкая, нежная. Гамма едва успевает подумать это, а в следующую секунду, она лежит на кровати, и он смотрит на нее сверху вниз. Она инстинктивно сжимает его руку у себя между ног и кончиками пальцев касается его лица.  
Гамма целует ее. Ничего не может с собой поделать. Целует не так, как собирался, целует страстно, по-взрослому, агрессивно и жадно. Голодно. Какая-то его часть кричит, что так нельзя. Что все слишком быстро, что он ее испугает. Юни не отстраняется и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Она неумело отвечает на поцелуи, нетерпеливо подается навстречу его руке.  
Гамма ласкает ее внизу, жадно смотрит за тем, как она тихо стонет и кусает губы, и ему хочется еще. Ему хочется все и сразу.  
Юни шире раздвигает ноги, тянется руками к пряжке его ремня, неуклюже и по-детски непосредственно, а Гамма вдруг понимает, что все не так. Все абсолютно, совершенно не так. Это ее первый раз, и ему необходимо успокоиться. Быть взрослым, опытным, терпеливым. Быть благородным и внимательным.  
Он вспоминает, что у него нет с собой презервативов.  
Юни приподнимается и касается губами его щеки.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит она. - Продолжай. Пожалуйста.  
Он проникает в нее пальцами, смотрит на то, как она зажмуривается, на черные полукружия ресниц. На закушенные губы.  
Гамма двигает пальцами, медленно, давая ей привыкнуть. Расстегивает ширинку, достает член и проводит по всей длине ладонью - от основания к головке. В комнате жарко, воздух кажется вязким, и пространство между ними словно наполнено чем-то невидимым, заряженным, как воздух перед грозой.  
Юни открывает глаза, и Гамма чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он хочет быть в ней, хочет до боли.  
Юни протягивает к нему руки.   
Его Принцесса, его маленькая хозяйка, его девочка.  
Он ложится между ее широко разведенных ног, медленно входит, дурея от того, какая же она узкая. Его личные ад и рай.  
Его женщина.  
Она подается навстречу, вскрикивает от боли. Острой, резкой. Где-то внутри.  
Время застыло, замерло. Оно заморозило этот момент в себе, во всех вертикалях и горизонталях, в девочке, которой позавчера исполнилось вечность.  
В женщине, которой завтра будет тринадцать.  
Она смаргивает слезы, и притягивает Гамму в поцелуй.  
Они начинают двигаться, медленно, сначала осторожно. Привыкая друг к другу, меняясь друг для друга.  
Гамма ласкает ее руками, и в теле Юни рождается сладкое, тянущее чувство, которое заставляет ее выгибаться и стонать. Это чувство разрастается, затопляя ее всю, пока для него не остается места. И оно выплескивается одной бесконечной белой волной.  
Гамма кончает следом за ней, срываясь на стоны, захлебываясь Юни - ее близостью, ее теплом, ее нежностью.  
Они оба тяжело дышат, Гамма лежит между ее раздвинутых ног, опираясь на локти, чтобы не давить всем весом, а ее тонкие руки обвивают его за талию, словно она боится, что он исчезнет.  
Юни протягивает руку и легко касается его лица. Почему-то ему невыносимо хочется плакать.  
Ее глазами на него смотрит вечность.  
Ее глазами на него смотрит любовь.


End file.
